Death's a Guide
by Silventongue
Summary: Death has had enough of Tom Riddle and his destruction, so he decided to go back in time to possess the mind of Stark Remieshez a young muggle genius and save as many people as possable.
1. Prologue

Stark Remieshez was a muggle.

At least until Death decided to get comfortable in his head, it started when he was 3 years old and was playing with his "Lucky" Rubik's Cube. One moment he was thinking 'Yay colours!' and then he heard a voice in his head like a thought…only he KNEW he hadn't thought it, it said:

_**'****Hey you! Yes you!' **_

Three year old stark had looked up and around in confusion.

**_'I'm in your head you muggle!' _**as the voice had mentioned, Stark was a muggle but he also happened to be a three year old and wasn't quite sure what was happening, of course he was a genius but he had next to no life experience, so a voice inside of his head gave him a shock not to say the least, but unlike an adult who would burst into a full blown panic attack Stark merely said "Ya?" in curiosity.

**_'I have a proposition for you kid. My name is Death and I have chosen you to be my champion!'_**

Predictably all Stark did was giggle and say "Ya!"

Death of course took advantage of this innocent child's ignorance and created a contract that to this day still had drool marks, a nibble mark in the corner and crayon scribbles where little Starks signature was supposed to go.

* * *

Death was a reasonable guy really!

Ok that's a lie.

But that damn Tom Riddle had finally drove Death off the edge of his metaphorical broom with his constant death and destruction. He (Death) had gone back in time (cause he could do that) and maaaby…took advantage of an unsuspecting three year old muggle genius, but hey? The world would thank him later! The contract stated that in all tense and purposes the kid belonged to him now…or at least till the Voldemort problem was over with. After all, all the kid had to do was fight an entire army of evil wizards, witches and various other evil creatures and save billions of lives, how hard could that be? Oh and the kid could use Deaths magic, how else would he defeat wizards and witches if he didn't have magic?

* * *

**A/N: All Death's magic does is make stark like any other wizard, but technically he is still a muggle.**

**Review! :D**


	2. Lonely

Stark was walking to his English class prepared to write the test he had studied beautifully when Death once again interrupted the peace in his head.

'_**Eleven eh? That means soon we'll be able to start our work.' **_The cheerful voice of Death did nothing to sooth his already addled nerves.

'Why are you wasting your time supposedly trying to save people when you supposed to do what gods of Death do? Like collecting souls?' the rather exasperated boy enquired of the voice in his head.

Stark truly believed that Death was responsible for 90% of the bullying he had, had to deal with throughout his schooling career, due to the fact that he only got used to talking in his head in second grade and even then he still sometimes made odd facial expressions and noises which attracted negative attention, like for example most of the students and teachers thought he was on the coo-coo side, the result of which was intense bullying from the male population and a disturbing amount of sympathy from the female side of school, as for the teachers they didn't seem to notice. That was why Stark was always annoyed with Death.

'_**Oh they can wait!' **_Death replied cheerfully causing the ten year old to raise his eyebrows.

'You're a terrible Grim Reaper' he thought glumly. While he could not use voice tones with Death while talking in his head, Death could feel his emotions, which was just as good.

Death was silent for the rest of the walk to class. Stark was certain that Death was finally going to shut up, so he entered the classroom and sat down at his seat before taking out his stationary. Miss Emits stood at the front of the class facing the students before her.

"Afternoon class"

"Good Afternoon Miss Emits!"

They all sat when the teacher ordered them to, after that she started to hand out their exam sheets. Stark was confidant that he would do well in his English Exam.

"Start"

Stark lifted his pen and started to write:

English Examination

Stark Remieshez 12O 29/11 /1970

**QuestionOne**

1.1 True

1.2 False

1.3 True

1.4 True

1.5 False

**Question Two**

2.1 D

2.2 G

2.3 A

2.4 E

2.5 J

**Question Three**

3.1

Stark was thinking about the answer to question 3.1 when the sound of musicstarted to play in his head-_**  
**_

**_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,_**

**_I have nobody,_**

**For my own I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely**

**_I have nobody,_**

**_For my own I'm so lonely…_**

Stark sighed in exasperation, trying to sort through the library that was his mind but the music was terribly distracting.

* * *

Despite what people thought Death was a God(?) with feelings. He could still remember holding the soul of a four-year-old Stark.

_The young boy clung to his robe like a leech, looking up at him curiously, the child reached up and lightly touched Deaths bony cheek, eyes widened in surprise. Death felt a wave of pity, sadness and rage wash over him as he gently rested the small child's head on his shoulder and wound his arms around him protectively. Death was GIANT, skinny and bony but little Stark did not seem to mind. Death felt the child's confusion at the scene they walked away from. "Mommy?" the little boy called out, but the woman did not seem to notice, Mrs Remieshez cradled her son's dead body in her arms as her husband held her._

"_My baby!" She sobbed, "My little boy!" the volume of her cries went up as she shuddered violently._

Death sighed sitting in the corner of the library that was Starks mind (every mind was different, Starks mind was a library showing the calm and neatness of Starks mind) the books in the library were the memories and knowledge of Stark Remieshez. Death was currently sitting in a corner staring at the cover of a book labelled **"**_**two-year-old Stark" **_inside were pictures of all of two-year-old Starks memories. Death sighed sadly, dead Stark had liked him so much better then live Stark.

* * *

It was a week after his last exam and he sat at his kitchen table staring at his exam results.

_**1 = 20_2 = 40**_

_**3 = 60_4 = 80**_

_**5 = 100**_

_**Natural Sciences: 5  
**_

_**Life Orientation: 5  
**_

_**Mathematics: 5  
**_

_**Geography: 5**_

_**History: 5  
**_

_**English: 3**_

_**French: 5**_

He blinked, sighing sadly he put the paper down and frowned.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :D Suggestions are very welcome!**


End file.
